A Sister's Life
by gin-gin
Summary: Then if the guys got enough guts we'll play with them after." said Hikaru ever so confidently.
1. Prologue

A SISTER'S LIFE  
by:  
gin-gin  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
A.N. This is my first fic in any anime. I've practically watched the whole SD on tv though only season one. I've always been a fan of fanfics. So don't blame me if my fic sucks 'coz I'm the type who reads but rarely writes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SD or any anime on earth.  
  
  
Going to inter-high and winning the title as the number one in Japan was a goal dreamt and reached by Akagi Takenori, Kogure Kiminobu and Mitsui Hisashi as it is their last year in Shohoku. And leaving a legacy that will forever be remembered in years to come, as they have succeeded to what has been deemed impossible for Shohoku ever since they lost their first game and left with shame on their faces. Until this year, when their redemption came in the form of three saviors for Shohoku. First was the arrival of Rukawa Kaede, a person whose attitude was that of ice, unyielding and emotionless, deemed super-rookie whose talent proves it. And then came Sakuragi Hanamichi who never played a single game of b-ball until arriving in Shohoku who, after the inter-high, is now one of the most sought-after rebounders in Kanagawa, much to the dismay of the team as this made his already huge ego reach unbearable heights. And finally came Mitsui Hisashi, an MVP in junior high and the best three-pointer in Shohoku. Add these three to the start-up members, Akagi Takenori, one of the best centers in Kanagawa and Miyagi Ryota, the ace guard, forms Shohoku's invincible five.   
  
With the sempais' last year up and the decision of the next captain done, the three graduates left Shohoku but their memories of this year shall never fade. Nor shall this school forget what they have started and what will live on as their legacy.  
  
With their sempais gone and Miyagi as captain, he had one h*** of a time managing the team especially since Rukawa and Sakuragi still haven't given up their childish bickering and fighting at almost every renshuu. Amazingly, he was able to get them to work together at least during games. And thankfully, for his body at least, the former stars would *worry* and show up at renshuus just in time to stop a fight. Though unable to be at the benches during games they would cheer them on in the stands as *normal people*. To keep the team together without Akagi as mainstay, Anzai-sensei made Rukawa and Sakuragi not fight on the court and work together as a team. Else, they wouldn't be allowed to continue playing. So, because their urge to play b-ball was stronger than their hate for each other, they reluctantly obeyed Anzai-sensei. (A.N. during games it is true that they never fought but that did not keep them from bickering).   
  
With this being followed by Rukawa and Sakuragi they once again won the inter-high. So another year up, it was the same as the one before, another one of Shohoku's invincible five leaves.   
  
With the spot of team manager being vacant since Ayako's graduation, Haruko took over, enabling her to get closer to Rukawa (A.N. Hai. Haruko's still in love with Rukawa.). So there they were, with Rukawa and Sakuragi in their last year in Shohoku. With Rukawa now team captain and Sakuragi only vice (much to his dismay), the team really had a hard time keeping the two in line. And as time goes by, history repeats itself for the third time in a row.   
  
So as Rukawa and Sakuragi left Shohoku, each with their own plans in life. Rukawa on one hand is going to the University of Kanagawa, since he was offered a scholarship there. And Sakuragi is going to study abroad, in Britain (amazingly he got into a school there, considering he was the "red mark king".).   
  
*Rukawa's house *  
  
With school over and summer starting, Rukawa enjoys mornings the only way he knows how (sleep in)(A.N. what else do you think he would do? ^_~). But one day, at around 10:00 am, the doorbell rang and Rukawa woke up trying to ignore the sound for 30 whole minuets already with no success. When he opened the door a girl was standing there. "Kae-chan! Tadaima!"screamed the girl flinging her arms around Rukawa's neck. "Kou-chan…"said Rukawa stunned but glad to see the girl back just hugged her and said "Kou-chan".  
  
  
A.N. Please r&r for any comments improvements and stuff you want to tell me. 


	2. Arrival of One

A SISTER'S LIFE   
By:  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
A.N. I guess you liked my prologue, tough I thought it was way too dramatic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk nor any anime on earth.  
  
Breaking from the hug, Rukawa asked "Why are you here? I thought you were in America?" "Well…I've finished most of my studies there and oba-san thought that I should come back and work on my Japanese. She already arranged for me to go to Shohoku high?" "Soka. Now I know why she really wanted to send you. You're Japanese is horrible." said Rukawa teasingly. "Who are you to say that?! I've been in America since you've been in junior high, so you have no right to criticize my Japanese!" "Hai, I have you know." "And what lame excuse could that be?" "I'm your onii-chan." "Hmmm…good point Kae-chan." "That's nii-chan to you, imoto-chan" informed Rukawa "Hai…Hai. So are we going to stay here all day or am I going in?" Kaoru said impatiently.   
  
When Rukawa brought her to her new room, which was well furnished and clean though there was only a bed, t.v., cabinets, drawers and thankfully a bathroom, she thanked him and went in to settle down. About an hour later, Rukawa knocked at her door figuring out that by then she would already be done settling down. He asked "So when does school start?" "The day after tomorrow." "So I'm gonna have to send you, ne?" "So." "Hai."  
  
The next day, Kaoru got dressed and went down stairs, only to find out that Rukawa had woken up *O_o * early to get breakfast done. Looking at the time, she hurried up and said running to the table and started eating "Nii-chan we'd better hurry or else I'll be late for school!" "No need to hurry, school doesn't start for another two hours." Rukawa told her trying to calm her down. "Wakatte ruyo! Demo I want to get there early to make new friends and stuff." "Hai. So hurry up then." "What about you aren't you eating?" "Done." *Kaoru sweatdrop *  
  
*SHOHOKU *  
  
As they entered the campus, Rukawa could hear murmurs coming from students like "Oi! Look isn't that Rukawa-sempai?" or "Hah! Rukawa-sama's back. Look…look." But as soon as they saw Kaoru's arm interlock with Rukawa's and him talking and quietly chatting away with her, they began cursing her "Who the hall is she? Going all sweet with my Rukawa-sama!" But after it was time for Rukawa to leave Kaoru and get back home to well…sleep. *^_^() * But as he left her, he bent down to whisper something in her ear "I'll pick you up here later." "Hai Kae-chan!" Kaoru said with a smile. This made most of the campus girls burning with anger.   
  
* DISMISSAL, SHOHOKU *  
  
Rukawa was waiting for Kaoru where he left her. "Oi!" said Rukawa waving to Kaoru. "Hi!" she replied walking towards him. When she reached him, she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Kao-chan can we stop by somewhere before going home?" "Hai. Nande?" "You'll see?" and with that they headed for the gym.  
  
When they got there, Rukawa opened the door seeing them hard at renshuu made him proud that he left the team in such good conditions. But still being polite he first went over to Anzai-sensei and greeted him "Konnichiwa sensei." "Hohohoho…Rukawa-kun. Yoroshiku ne. Daijoubodeska?" "Ah. Heki heki. Omai ne?" "Good. Good. Want to join us for practice?" "Could I?" "Of course." "Ah…Soshte…" gesturing to Kaoru to come over "…I see you still don't have a team manager since Haruko graduated last year." "Ah…Do you have anyone in mind?" "Hai. This is Kaoru, my imoto." "Ah…Kaoru-chan. You want to become our new team manager?" "Hontou?" "Ah." "Domo Arigatou Anzai-sensei, nii-chan." Kaoru said as she hugged Rukawa and he smiled down at her. "Rukawa-kun I'll leave you to announce the news to the team." "Hai sensei." So Rukawa turned around and yelled to the team "Assemble!!!" The team immediately stopped and looked you yelled. The seniors and sophomores faces then lit up to see their old captain there and ran to him. "Jush!" they all yelled in unison greeting the former captain. After the present captain, named Koji asked Rukawa "Anou…sempai do you have a girlfriend now?" pointing to Kaoru-chan, but instead received a glare from Rukawa. But he ignored it and just told the team "Minna. This is Kaoru-chan she's going to be your new manager. And if anything happens to her, I'm going to make you go through the training I did during my freshman year." threatened Rukawa. The team could only imagine what he could have gone through to win the inter-high. Then they saw her in full view because she was kind using Rukawa as cover of her shyness. Koji again asked, "Sempai…is she your girlfriend?" "Why do you ask?" "Ah! Nandemonaiyo." "Fine then. And no she isn't my girlfriend." The team then was relieved to hear this. As Rukawa turned to leave with Kaoru, he stopped and turned to the team and said "She may not be my girlfriend but she is my imoto." This made the team tense even more.  
  
*OUTSIDE *  
As Rukawa and Kaoru left campus, with Rukawa carrying Kaoru's things while chatting with her. Sendoh spotted them but was shocked when he saw Rukawa with a CUTE girl, him CARRYING HER books and CHATTING with HER! "I never knew Rukawa-kun had a girl friend?" "Ne, Aki-chan can we go home now?" interrupted a girl. "Um…yeah." replied Sendoh smiling his infamous smile.   
  
*THE NEXT WEEK, AFTER SENDING KAORU TO SHOHOKU *  
Rukawa as usual was biking towards the University of Kanagawa campus. Doing what else on his bike but sleeping and listening to his mp3 player. As he walked through the halls, after putting his bike in the bike rack outside. He got "Kawaii" whispers from girls, though he was used to it, he was still annoyed. So there he was walking down the halls to his classroom when someone suddenly nudged him and asked "Anou…Sumimasen. Omai wa Rukawa Kaede desu ka?" "Hn." Was all he replied. But he guessed that the student got the message 'coz he just bowed saying "Arigatougozaimasu." and ran off. Now he figured that by lunch the whole school will know that "the super rookie" is here.  
  
*DISMISSAL, UNIVERSITY OF KANAGAWA *  
Upon hearing the bell, signaling the end of the last subject, Rukawa immediately left for the gym to sign up for *what else * but the basketball team.  
  
*RENSHUU-GYM, UNIVERSITY OF KANAGAWA *  
When Rukawa opened the door to the gym, he found himself dumbstruck and just standing there like an idiot, except for the fact that he muttered the only word that came into his mind "sempais…". Yup, Rukawa saw his teammates, the batch who along with him won the inter-high (but without Sakuragi). Plus, not to mention the teams of Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan all there in the gym practicing as one team. So Rukawa just stood there, at the door of the gym while everyone else was well…just staring at him this lasted for about two minuets. Finally the fact that Rukawa was joining their team registered and they all rushed up to him to welcome him. though still non-chalant inside he was happy that he could play with his teammates again. But this all faded from his mind when he saw Sendoh walking merrily up to him and *duh… * still with that annoying grin on his face. When he was right in front of Rukawa, he casually said "Yo Rukawa-kun." But Rukawa, of course still obsessing about being the number one player in the world said "Sendoh. I challenge you man to man."  
  
A.N. YO MINNA-SAN!!! Please r&r. ONEGAI. If you have any comments, suggestions or anything you want to know about my fic just click that little button below that says 'Click here to Review'. K? Got it? Now please DO IT! Arigatou. ^_^ 


	3. Rukawa vs Sendoh

A SISTER'S LIFE   
By:  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A.N. I guess you liked my prologue, tough I thought it was way too dramatic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk nor any anime on earth.  
  
Rukawa waited for his acceptance knowing undoubtedly that Sendoh would never pass on the opportunity of having one on one with Rukawa. "Yosh." Sendoh said in a way that was not really like him. Everyone started to get excited knowing the sense of rivalry between Sendoh and Rukawa all too well. So they headed toward the courts to start the warm up.  
  
Unknown to Rukawa, at the benches sat their coach. "Uh...sensei. Are you going to let them continue this?" asked another teammate of theirs (A.N. The one who's talking is not from the four schools, if you're wandering.) "Hai." "Naze da sensei?" "Because I would have done the same, only differences I might have chosen Maki. Demo...Ken-kun, look at Sendoh have you ever seen him that aggravated?" Ken looked at Sendoh and then turned back to his coach "Iiya sensei." "And do you know who the new guy is?" "Of course sensei. He's Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku." "Um. And Sendoh and Rukawa are from which schools?" "Ryonan and Shohoku." "And..." "Ah!Soka. They're rivals." "Hai." said Kanzaki-sensei getting irritated by Ken.  
  
Rukawa and Sendoh now at the courts ready to start the game. "Yosh. Playing time 10 minuets. Hajime!" Maki yelled and threw up the ball. First to the ball as Sendoh, while Rukawa knowing that he couldn't get the ball rushed and took position for defense. Sendoh now back on the ground was walking towards Rukawa, who was in front of the basket ready to take him on. So they started to heat up, Sendoh trying to elude Rukawa but couldn't. Rukawa seeing that Sendoh, for a split second got distracted tapped the ball out of Sendoh's grasp towards the other side of the court.   
  
At the sidelines, rest of the team was cheering on either Sendoh or Rukawa, if not just got absorbed into the game. But something caught Ayako's attention. At the spectator's benches, she saw three girls who looked familiar but she never met them before. She knew they weren't Haruko's friends nor the gundan's so 'Who could they be?' Ayako thought to herself. But this thought was out of her mind when she saw Miyagi looking at her questioningly with concern on his face. To cover it up she just smiled at him causing him to blush a bit then went back to the game.   
  
He ran as fast as he could got the ball, then stopped seeing Sendoh already back and guarding him. Rukawa tried a much as he can to elude Sendoh but to no avail. "I see you've improved ne Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh said. "Ch." was, of course Rukawa's only reply while thinking ' Must beat Sendoh. Must be no. 1 in Japan. This is my dream. He can't stop me.' with these thoughts running over and over in his mind Rukawa, then suddenly Rukawa threw the ball towards court a if passing to someone. Shocking the gym at his action, everyone just remained in a shocked state. But Rukawa did not and passed Sendoh, retrieved the ball and well...dunked *slam dunked * it into the ring.  
  
They all cheered, Akagi even *roared * his infamous *gorilla * roar. But this all ceased when they all turned to hear the three girls in the stands yelling "RUKAWA LOVE LOVE LOVE RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA"*-_-()* "Who are they Akagi?" asked Fujima pointing to them. "The Rukawa Shinetai." answered Akagi as the others nodded.  
  
Back on the court, Sendoh had the ball and was trying to break Rukawa's defense when he heard the cheers coming from the remaining members of the Rukawa Shinetai. "Soka. They're still loyal to you, ne Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh said teasing Rukawa with a grin. "Ch. 'Ahous." snarled Rukawa. And they just continued, Sendoh tried to break into Rukawa's defense and succeeded by tossing the ball around his back then catching it with the other hand behind his back. With Rukawa distracted, Sendoh quickly shot the ball for another point. Now as the score stands it's a tie 2 all. This went on for the rest of the time, each getting a point then the other and so on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N./ Gomenasai but I think you can picture how they play. So I don't want to write it anymore. hehehehehe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Until...*Bleeeeet* (A.N./ Me again. I don't know how to describe a whistle blowing so just imagine it did.) Maki blew the whistle and time was up. "Time's up! Score is 25 all!" shouted Maki "You want to go over time?" "No." they both said flatly and obviously exhausted.  
  
Seeing that they've finished their game Kanzaki-sensei stood up and started to walk toward the boys when Rukawa walked towards him and said "Hontou ni Gomenasai sensei." while bowing. "No need to apologize Rukawa-kun. I wanted you to hace a match too, so its all the same." said Kanzaki-sensei. After a short talk with Rukawa, renshuu started.  
  
While on break, the gym doors opened revealing 5 girls al in Shohoku uniform. "Kea-chan!" said Kaoru "Aki-chan!" shouted one with black hair and brown eyes. "Shin-chan!"shouted another this time with brown hair that was highlighted blonde. "Ken-chan" shouted the next this time with light brown hair and aquamarine eyes. The last one kept quiet and just smiled at them.   
  
As the 3 girls ran to each boy she greeted, she was welcomed with a hug and a kiss on either the cheek or the forehead. Rukawa thought 'No. Not now please.', but the others seemed to be glad to see the girls. Used to her brother's attitude, Kaoru approached him and just gave him a peck on the cheek which he still accepted but no respose. This made the Rukawa Shinetai hell mad and team either really jealous or really curious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N./ Another chapter down. Gomenasai that this one took soooooo long to update. Its just that with school and everything its hard to find time and type a story. onegai R&R. 


	4. IMOTOU!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!!  
  
A.N./ For Nakkie:Gome ne *bow* Nakkie-san. Demo...Mate! First of all, I'm not a Rukawa fan nor ever will be. I just think that considering the difference of when Rukawa and Sakuragi started I think Rukawa surpasses him in all aspects. But of course they both have a lot of room to improve, especially Sakuragi. So onegai just bear with me. And besides that was the past, its done already.   
  
For tensiaspira:I am aware that there is an author that is named "Kou-chan" *if you read this Kou-chan...Hontou ni gomenazai for using your name* but that's just her nick. Her real name is Kaoru. And it's not me who really thinks Sendoh's grin is annoying but Rukawa does. And I had to have a source of annoyment for the group, Rukawa Shinetai is the only people who could do that undoubtebly.  
  
*Rukawa Shinetai appears and tries to attack gin-gin*  
gin-gin: *running* Well*pant*here's the*pant*next chapter*pantpantpant* *still trying to run away from the Rukawa Shinetai.*  
  
A SISTER'S LIFE  
by:  
gin-gin  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
Not knowing who the mysterious 5 girls are *except the 5 boys* they were all looking on the scene wanting to know what will happen next, when Mitsui suddenly cracked "TEME!!! STOP MAKING US ALL JEALOUS!!!" "You're the only one jealous."backed Miyagi "Oh really. You don't have a girlfriend either." "At least I care for someone."looks at Ayako, who gave him a questioning look. "And how are we exactly doing that?"asked Maki "Well duh...with all those hugs and kisses from your girlfriends." he stated in a sarcastic manner. At this the 3 guys and 4 girls started to laugh. (A.N./ You don't really expect Rukawa to laugh do you? I thought not.) "They...are not...our girlfriends... They're...our...imotous."Sendoh said while trying to calm down from laughing so hard. At hearing this Mitsui blushed and after the gym erupted in laughter including Mitsui for his stupidity. The Rukawa Shinetai just sighed knowing that their 'Rukawa-sama' was still available.   
  
When they finally calmed down the girls introduce themselves "Konnichiwa. Watashiwa Kaoru desu. Rukawa Kaoru desu."said the gril who was with Rukawa. "Atashi Aika desu. Sendoh Aika desu."said the one with Sendoh. "Fujima Kisaru desu. Konnichiwa minna-san" said the one with Fujima. "Yo! Maki Sumire."said the one with Maki. "Hikaru desu minna-san. Sakuragi Hikaru desu." she said from the gym doors. "SAKURAGI!" exclaimed Akagi, Kogure, Sendoh, Miyagi and Mitsui, while Rukawa's ears just perked up. "Hai. Sakuragi Hanamichi wa ore wa onii-chan." she said in a calm manner "The self proclaimed 'TENSAI'"here she put a bit of sarcasm. They team just nodded and were thankful that Hikaru was nothing like her brother.   
  
But before they could continue with anything else, renshuu resumed. And the girls went over to the benches with Ayako and Haruko to talk.  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 3~  
  
A.N./ Gomenasai minna for my short chapter. I promise to try and post the next one asap. And sorry if my jap grammar is wrong. Onegai r&r 


	5. Oda joins Shohoku

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!!  
  
A.N./Thanks for all the reviews minna.  
  
For Silouhette: Sorry that you are having a hard time reading my fic because of all the jap words but I just can't write it really without them. Well... actually i can but it won't feel the same to me. So I'll try to lessen it but I won't completely eradicate it.  
  
A SISTER'S LIFE  
by:  
gin-gin  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
When renshuu ended the four former captains decided to stay and talk a little. as they talked they planned to ask Kanzaki-sensei if they can have a mini-tournament as their renshuu. They all voted and odds being 3-1 on Akagi to tell their caoch. Akagi approached Kanzaki-sensei and asked "Sensei, we were wondering if we could hold a mini-tournament as our practice?" "Hai, I agree to your plan. What are the divisions?" "old school lines, sensei." "Good. Have a list given to me before you go home, Akagi." "Hai. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Sensei." he said as he bowed. The good news reached everyone in the gym and soon the lists were being written by each captain. Shohoku eventually realized that they had a handicap. Without Sakuragi in their team, much to their displeasure to admit it they would have a problem in rebounds. And that's when Kogure noticed as he looked around wondering what to do, someone who we has seen before but never really met. He figured that the Sakuragi gundan would know, remembering that they seemed to know him. so he ran up to Yohei asking.  
  
"Anou...Sumumasen. Demo...do you know that guy?"he asked Yohei as he pointed to the guy who seemed to look like a taller Fujima. "Ah! Megane-kun,you mean Oda?" "Hai" 'They relyy are the Sakuragi gundan. Only Sakuragi calls me megane-kun.' "Yeah, he went to Takezano in high school. And was our classmate in Wako during junior high." "Soka. Domo. Ah...Yohei-kun, ne?" "Hai." Getting the information that he wanted kogure walked back to the rest of the Shohoku members, who were already looking questioningly at him.   
  
"Kogure, what do you need to know that you have to go to them for?" asked Akagi "I know I saw him somewhere before and then it struck me. It was during our last year in Shohoku and that he was a freind and rival of Sakuragi's. But since he isn'e here I asked the closest people to him, his gundan." "Whoah! kogure, you still remember that! No wonder you were valedictorian when we graduated."amazed Mitsui "That plus I see him play against Shohoku when we go see their games." "Fine." "Okay! Okay! Okay! Kogure are you going to tell us what you found out or not?!"bellowed Akagi getting irritated. "Hai. Hai. Well...he's was Takezano's ace and his name is Oda..." "That's all we need." stopped Akagi. "Now go get him." "Hai." And with that he ran towards Oda.  
  
Seeing him Oda just gave a questioning look, wondering what he wanted. "Ah...excuse me. Are you Oda?" "Hai. Nani desu ka?" "Ummm... We've arranged to have a mini-tournament as our renshuu. And have gotten sensei's approval." "So what do you need me for?" "The divisions are old school lines and well... as you know we, Shohoku is short one starting member, Sakuragi. And I know that they hate to admit it but he was a great asset to our team. Dakara...we were wondering if you wouldwant to replace him?" "ATASHI!?!?!?!? You want me to play with you guys? As a regular member of Shohoku?" "Hai." Kogure now feeling his pride swell up with the praise he was receiving from Oda. "Hai!Hai! Of course I'll play." "Yokata." "Arigatou for asking me...anou..." "Kiminobu. Kogure Kiminobu desu." "Hai. Arigatou Kogure-sempai." And both of them went back to the rest of the team.  
  
"Minna, this is Oda. He'll play for us in place of Sakuragi. He's from Takezano." introduced Kogure. "Arigatou gozaimasu minna for allowing me to play with you." said Oda bowing to them. "At least we have someone who we can actually trust, unlike Sakuragi." chimed in Miyagi. "Your Miyagi Ryota, ace point guard of Shohoku, who ended the period of Maki and Fujima 2 years ago." said Oda, pointing at Miyagi. "Ah." "You're Mitsui Hisashi. Shohoku's three-pointer and MVP when you were in junior high." "So you know me." "Of course I do. I was the ace of Takezano and had to know who I was up against." "Now that's a real ace. Someone who's prepared and knows what he's up against." interupted Akagi. "Omai wa Akagi Takenori. The so-called 'gorilla' under the basket." "Hn. Hai." grunted Akagi, as he dreaded the nickname that Sakuragi gave him all those years ago. "Soshte...Rukawa Kaede. Last years MVP and super rookie." "Hn."was all the reply that he got from Rukawa. "Is he always like that?" asked Oda towards Kogure "Hai." "he needs work on his people skills but not in basketball." said Mitsui. "Duh..everyone knows that you baka." Miyagi stated in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Okay. I'll tell the others that Oda's gonna play with us." said Akagi walking away.  
  
He went over to the other captains to discuss with them the final plan. "Oda's playing with us. No problem there, right?" "Why would there be since we're going to beat you with or without him." said Maki proudly. "No we are." interupted Fujima. And eventuall they started arguing but calmed down after a while agreeing that they will settle it on the court. With that settled they made their lists, gave it to Kanzaki-sensei and went bckt to their own teams.  
  
"They agreed to his playing with us." annouced Akagi and then a big cheer of welcome along with several pats on the back came Oda's way.  
  
After a few minuets came a shout from one of the girls "Are you guys done yet?" she asked rather impatiently. "Yeah 'coz we want to play some bball." continued Aika. "You girls play bball?" came a shocked question from Miyagi. "No duh...we are the imotous of Kanagawa's best players." Sumire rudely said. The brothers sweatdrop some thinking 'How dare you use our titles to your advantage.' "Fine. Then let's see how good you grils actually are?" challenged Mitsui. "Hai! Ayako-sempai, Haruko-sempai you gals game?"asked Kisaru "Then if the guys got enough guts we'll play with them after." said Hikaru ever so confidently.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N./ Well that's the end of the chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry if it took so long. *bow bow bow to the readers* onegai r&r 


	6. An Imotou's Skill

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!!!  
  
A.N./Sorry that this chapter took sooooooooooooo..... long.  
  
A SISTER'S LIFE  
by:  
gin-gin  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Demo, we're only 7 and can't form 2 teams." Ayako brought up. "Hai. I know that dakara..." Aika turned to Sendoh and "Onii-san."she said all knowingly "Onegai could you pick out 3 more people to play with us?" she asked Sendoh with the look of pity and puppy dog eyes. "Hai. Hai. Eto...desu..ah! Wakatta! Hikoichi, Miyamasu-san and Kogure-sempai. Ok?" "It is ok with you to play with the girls isn't it guys?" looking at the 3 guys whose names he's just suggested "It's ok with me." said Kogure "Me too." "And me." followed the other 2. "Satisfied."said Sumire as the 3 boys stepped forward. "Now the teams. Kisaru, Kaoru, Haruko, Ayako and Kogure-san in one team. And me, Hikaru, Aika, Miyamasu-san and Hikoichi-san in the other."annouced Sumire. "C'mon now that everythings done...LET'S PLAY!" said and excited Kaoru. And with that they left for the courts.  
  
"Yosh. Playing time is 10 minutes. Hajime." shouted Akagi throwing up the ball. Playing center were Kogure and Hikaru. (A.N./I know that Kogure was not the best choice but with their players he looked the most sutable.) They jumped and Hikaru got the ball and slapped it towards Hikoichi who was already running, and was setting up for a shot. But before he could shoot he faced Kaoru. Not able to break in he passed to Sumire, who shot it hurriedly when she saw Hikaru guarding under the basket. Knowing that the shot wouldn't go in as soon as she landed she yelled "REBOUND!". Getting in to position Hikaru and kogure made a break for the ball. Though Kogure did not get the ball it was pushed up again by Kisaru. Kogure now ready, jumped and got the ball. Once on the ground he yelled "FAST BREAK!" and threw the ball to Haruko who was all ready running. She passed the 3-point line with ease but was faced with Sumire and quickly passed to Ayako, who shot *swish* went the ball into the basket. "Yes!" cheered Ayako.  
  
"Aya-chan Sugoi." blushed Miyagi as ayako ran passed him and gave him a thumbs-up. Cheering and in awe were the guys at the girls skill, and so they kept their voices up. All except Rukawa kept cheering, brothers for their sisters. Showing their pride because they were the ones who taught them how to play in the first place.  
  
Sumire tossed the ball to Aika, as they jogged to the other sideof the court where the others were readying themselves for defense. With a burst of speed Aika ran towards the basket evading Haruko and Ayako but was about to face Kogure. Defending her Kogure did well until he got distracted when Hikaru passed by and they faked a pass. This allowed Aika to shoot the ball, but did not andsaw that Miyamasu was open so she passed to him and he shot it for 3 points and getting the lead. The other team then countered with a 3 pointer too using Kogure. Now Hikoichi had the ball and was running to the other side when Kisaru stole the ball, truly proving that she was Fujima's imotou. Kaoru who was already running shouted "Oi!" and Kisaru passed it to her. Not wanting to lose any game, like her brother she ran to the basket and *slam* dunked it in.  
  
With a loud cheer from the benches they took the lead 7-3. "Show off." muttered Rukawa 'She's improved' he tought at the same time.   
  
Kogure ran up to Kaoru to congratulate her just like he would do to his teammates, which is slap them on the butt. 'She might think that I'm a hentai if I do that.' thought Kogure. So he just ran up to her and said "Good job." "Domo." was her reply. 'Definitely Rukawa's imotou.' he thought again. As the score stands 7-3 with Kaoru's team leading, this got Sumire agitated and impatient as well as Hikaru. "K'so. Hikaru!" Sumire looked towards Hikaru and winked. "Yosh." and Hikaru started to get excited.  
  
Aika passed the ball to Hikoichi and he back. With a burst of speed Aika ran and broke through the first line of defense and passed to Sumire, who broke in the rest of the way and shot. But Kaoru saw this and jumped. "Fake." Kaoru said realizing her error as Sumire passed the ball to the awaiting hands of Hikaru and who shot. *swish* went the net as the ball passed. Sumire still wasn't satisfied with this and kept on stealing the ball and shooting, trusting hikaru to get the rebounds then passing the ball to someone open. This worked for a while. The game continued, each team showing all they got.  
  
With 10 seconds left, the score was 21-19 with Sumire's team leading. Being determined to win, Kaoru walked up to kogure and said "kogure-san, I'll pass to you. Shoot a 3 pointer, okay?" "Ah." he replied believing in himself. So Kisaru, who was trying to elude Aika saw Kaoru, whose face read 'PASS TO ME!' so she did, trusting her. Then once she got the ball she faked a shot over Hikoichi and passed to Kogure. He immediately shot a 3 pointer, with time running out and the ball already in the air, all movement in the gym stopped. Everyone watched the ball soar smoothly through the air. Time seemed to hold still until the ball landed smoothly in the basket, just like a shot done by Mitsui. kogure jumped in joy. (A.N./just like when he did in I think the Kainan-Shohoku game in the first season.) Kisaru and Kaoru ran up to him and cheered because he won the game for them. Roars and cheers to erupted from th gym. What happened next no one thought would. Because of ther joy Kisaru and Kaoru gave Kogure a peck on each of his cheeks causing him to blush. They too did eventually when they got back their senses and realized what they just did.  
  
Ayako and Haruko approached them and raised their hands up for a high 5 each from Kogure. As the others approached Mitsui muttered "Kogure always gets the good stuff." then caught of guard by Sumire saying "Oi! Mitsui-san what do you say now about girls and basketball?" "Hai Hai. I admit you girls are good." "No duh. We are the imotous of Knagwa's best players." "And that's why you owe us for your success." interupted Maki 'But who was the one who worked hard to learn?" "Who was the one who had to teach?" and with that strted the uasul sibling rivalry.   
  
A.N./ Gome gome gomenasai minna for the loooooong update. but i got studies and stuff to do, and don't really have a lot of time to sit downa and type my fic. But even if i don't type it, I've done until chapter 10 already in my notebook. Hope that doesn't get you guys agitated. Okay...Ja ne got to go. Onegai don't forget to REVIEW. 


End file.
